Going Under
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Since they broke up, Matt's life has been going down an spiraling, black, abyss. Only her touch can bring him from under his black cloud. Matt x Oc *Note: Matt is Emo in this fic, so if you don't like mentions of cutting please don't read*


**He clenched his eyes closed. It should be a sin for him to miss her this much but he did. Silver was this sin's name. Matt angrily wiped the tears from his cheeks, almost poking himself in the eye. He cursed softly then sat up ,looking around his dark hotel room. Silver had broke up with him after he had cost Jeff the title. If he knew he'd lose the most important thing to him, he never would've done it. Jeff had offered to tell her that he was fine and he himself had forgiven Matt but Matt refused. He didn't want Jeff's hand, he wanted to save himself. But maybe there was no one but Silver who could actually save him. Matt moaned and scratched at his wrists. After she left him, he had began to cut himself. At first it was painful but once his body and mind both began to numb, there was no pain. He had to see her. Even if it was just for a second, he just had to see her. With his long hair, covering his eyes, he stood and opened his hotel door, quickly closing it behind him. "Matt! Duuude!" The Miz and John Morrison called. They were walking down the long hallway, both drunk with women on their arms that were just as drunk as they were. "Matt, dude." John said, leaning on my shoulder. "I heard about your girl. Forget about her. You can do better, man. Why don't you come party with us. Take your mind off that broad." He suggested, his voice slurred. Matt clenched his fists. As much as he wanted to destroy John for calling Silver, his Silver, a broad, he couldn't waste anymore time. He had to get to Cameron as fast as humanly possible. "Sorry, I can't." He answered, unrolling his fists and pushing him off. John looked back to The Miz. He only shrugged his shoulders before waving Matt off. "Fuck him. It's his loss." **

**Slamming his car door, he scratched at his wrists again before starting the ignition. Every second that past while he drove to his hometown felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. His heat fluttered as he pasted the sign that read, "Welcome To North Carolina!". That meant he didn't have long till he'd be in Cameron, till he was with Silver. His heart thudded as he began to turn onto the dirt road to his home, well it was now a house. All of the light were on. Silver was there. She had to be. Unknowingly, he pressed down a little too hard on the accelerator, almost crashing into the garage door. Matt groaned as the back of his head crashed onto the head-rest. Scratching at his wrists, he opened the car door and ran to his front door, fumbling around in his pocket for the key. Before he could put the key in the door, it opened. His heart stopped and he had forgotten how to breathe. Silver's long brown hair was in a ponytail, her silver heart shaped door-knocker earrings that affectionately read 'Silver' on the inside were visible. She sighed then turned to go back inside. Matt stood up straight and followed her, closing the door with his foot. "Silver." He called before biting down on his bottom lip. Matt knew she could hear the desperation in his voice. Just in case if it wasn't reeking off his body. Everything about his appearance said desperate. He wore a pair of non-fashionable faded black jeans, no shirt and a dark grey hoody. "Matt, I'm on my way out, okay? I was just getting some of my stuff." She said in an uninterested tone, her back to him. "Silver, li-listen. You don't have to leave." Matt stuttered then wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, kissing her cheek with quivering lips. She shook her head and pulled away. "No, Matt. I'm leaving. I'll see you whenever you come back to Cameron." Silver grunted as she picked up the plain box of clothes and pictures. He stopped breathing again. She was still leaving. In a desperate attempt to stop her, Matt wrapped his arms tightly around her waist again, holding her tightly. Silver gasped and looked down at his arms. "Ma-Matt! What are you doing?! Let go of-" He pressed his face into her back, tears selfishly running down his cheeks again. "Silver, I'm dying." She rolled her eyes and ripped away from him. "You're dying? Bullshit, Matt." Silver snapped viciously and continued out the house. He clenched his fists. He had came all the way here. She wasn't leaving till she forgave him. **

**In one fluid motion, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Silver's blue eyes widened as she stared into his face, panting. "Ma-matt…" She whispered but he smashed his mouth on hers, silencing her. She tried not to moaned but being crushed against his built chest and his soft lips against hers, her body betrayed her. Silver moaned and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt reached between them, clumsily unbuttoning her jeans. Silver moaned again and unzipped his hoody, desperately wanting it off. Matt's soft lips trailed from her lips down to her neck, nipping gently. She exhaled shakily, wrapping a naked leg around his hips to pull him closer. He pulled away from her hot body, an action that his mind and body disagreed with, Matt picked her up and carried Silver to his bedroom, a place he hadn't been with her since they broke up. After lying her on the unmade bed, he quickly went back to her neck. Silver moaned loudly and panted, reaching to unbutton his jeans, Silver rubbed his erected and twitching cock, making Matt grunt. She smirked and bit down on his bottom lip, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Silver quickly grabbed the tail of her white shirt, pulling it over head, undoing her ponytail in the process. Dominantly, Matt leaned over her, growling softly. She pressed her breasts against his built chest, undoing the ties on the side of her underwear, moving them away from her body. Burying his face into her neck, Matt inhaled then thrusted into her, filling her completely. Silver cried out his name, raking his back with her long nails. Matt grunted and thrusted again, his hair curtaining them. She buckled her hips against his then leaned up and kissed his lips. Matt wrapped an around her, pressing her to his chest again as he kissed her back, his tongue intertwining with hers. As much as he tried to contain it, he couldn't. Silver's eyes closed in bliss as his thrusts became more animalistic. "Ah, uhn, Matt!" She moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. Matt growled loudly and shoved himself deeply inside her as he came violently. She arched her back and dug her nails into his as she too came. He looked down at her before his arms became too weak to hold him up and he fell beside him. Silver smiled sweetly and turned over and laid her head on his chest, listening to his racing heart. Matt pulled an arm behind his head. For the first time in so long, he had felt the need to scratch at his wrists. She reached his hand and rubbed it against her face before noticing the lines on his wrists. Not wanting to ask, Silver gently and passionately kissed the scars. He sighed softly and pulled away, wrapping the scared arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. Matt pushed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. He had her again and nothing and no one would take Silver away again. **


End file.
